megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Challenge Quest
Challenge Quest is a term for sidequests found in Shin Megami Tensei IV and Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse. Profile Initially, quests are given out by Samurai as a way to entertain themselves as they deal with the daily life of fighting demons; quest information is placed on a blackboard in K's Tavern, which can be received by raising one's gauntlet to the blackboard. Taking part in, and succeeding in these quests, can help a Samurai earn the respect of their peers and superiors. Upon reaching Tokyo, Flynn and company learn about the Hunter's Association, and are somewhat surprised to learn how similar it is to K's Tavern, even in how Quest information is received. The Hunter's Association has bars all over Tokyo for dissemination of quests, although instead of a blackboard, the information is displayed on monitors. Hunt and Search quests must be accepted before they can be started, as their objectives will not be visible and cannot be attempted prior to acceptance. Delivery quests are automatically active and when a quest item is received, Burroughs will inform Flynn how many are still needed. When all of the items needed for a Delivery quest are found, Burroughs will remind Flynn that he needs to deliver them. Deliveries can only be made at the location where the quest information was received (or in some cases, a predetermined location where the actual client or a representative will claim the spoils). Quests can also be received from demons through conversation; they are given out by random demons as the story progresses, and often have excellent rewards. If Flynn decides he wishes to take the Neutral path, and side with humanity rather than the forces of Law or Chaos, he needs to inspire hope in the people by becoming the "Hunter Champion," which requires completing 19 specific Challenge Quests. List of Challenge Quests Shin Megami Tensei IV= Challenge Quest/Unlock | Demon Unlock Quests Challenge Quest/Champion | Hunter Champion Quests Challenge Quest/Demon Talk | Demon Talk Quests Challenge Quest/List | List of Quests |-| Apocalypse= Challenge Quest/Apocalypse Main | Main Quests Challenge Quest/Apocalypse Optional | Challenge Quests DLC DLC are extra add-ons that can be downloaded to the player's 3DS to add additional features. Much of the optional content is in the form of actual quests, which help explain some of the events occurring prior to the start of the game, or expand on the fates of certain people that Flynn helps during his time in Tokyo, but primarily involve difficult fights with powerful demons, each with unique and powerful skills, that are not obtainable in any other way; a few of the quests are specifically designed for the easy collection of useful items that are difficult to find otherwise. There rest are simple delivery quests that grant special costume armors of various strengths. As of 8/26/13, the North American release has access to all of the downloadable content released for the Japanese version; it is unknown if more content will become available in the future, however it is very unlikely. There is also an update patch available in the 3DS E-Shop which will allow players to gain 40 App points for Streetpassing another player who has this game, and either Etrian Odyssey 4 or Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. Shin Megami Tensei IV= Challenge Quest/Story DLC | Item/Story Quests Challenge Quest/Equip DLC | Equipment Quests |-| Apocalypse= Challenge Quest/Apocalypse Story DLC | Item/Story Quests Challenge Quest/Apocalypse Equip DLC | Equipment Quests See Also *List of Challenge Quest Bosses Category:Quest Lists Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse